


Permission to kill

by Captain_Cleanfreak



Series: Permission to Kill [1]
Category: Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, aot, snk - Fandom
Genre: A LOT of love triangles in this, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 12:17:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4919299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Cleanfreak/pseuds/Captain_Cleanfreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi Ackerman's 100th and final assassination is to take place on a gaudy cruise ship. Accompanied by his mysterious yet somewhat endearing (though not to be trusted in any way) boss Eren Jaeger and a few other members of the agency Levi is fully ready to go through with it: seduce the guy, take a few dirty pictures for blackmail, murder. Simple really. His target is the CEO of Survey.Co the disgustingly handsome Erwin Smith. But, things begin to prove difficult when Levi finds himself being the one seduced and even more so when the tables turn and the agency finds themselves being the ones hunted. Levi is torn between duty and morals, freedom or life, Erwin or Eren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Permission to kill

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter of my first fanfiction ever so I hope you guys like it <3  
> -Elliot

Levi Ackerman stares at himself blankly in the mirror for a moment. A small, dark haired man with sunken eyes and a blank expression stares back at him. He adjusts his tie slightly before glancing down at the stack of files that lay on the vanity before him. Slowly he pulls out a single paper from the top file to re-read over once again. There was no picture attached to it unlike most of the papers in the stack. Finally Levi glances down now at the name and the information typed and printed in small blockish letters beneath it.

-Erwin Smith-  
Age: 35  
Gender: Male  
Status: Married with a child on the way  
Spouse name: Petra Ral  
Occupation: C.E.O of Survey.co  
Estimated net worth: $190 million

Levi stares an extra moment at the words ‘married with a child on the way’ one last time before grimacing slightly and hastily tucking the paper into one of the top draws of the vanity at the sudden sound of his door clicking opening. It had been locked only seconds before and the person entering hadn’t knocked which meant it could only be one person. Levi doesn’t even turn around. Still facing the gray eyed man staring back at him in the mirror he starts to talk.  
“Tch, didn’t anyone ever tell you that it’s rude to come into someone’s room without knocking.” The words are curt and cold, a statement not a question. He could already catch a glimpse of the taller brunette reflected behind him.  
“Sorry.” The boy apologizes almost immediately but Levi already knew it was bound to happen again.  
“The hell do you want Jaeger?”  
Eren Jaeger gives him a little shrug before stepping up next to him. It was clear that the younger man was prepared for the night's festivities. Like Levi he wore his hair slicked back and was dressed in a suit and tie, though unlike Levi’s black his was a striking green that brought out those ocean like eyes of his.  
“I just wanted to see how you were doing. Armin said we had to get ready for the party tonight and be out there to meet him at seven.”  
“I fucking hate boats and I fucking hate parties. Spending this much time on a gaudy ass cruise ship makes me want to throw up.”  
“Sorry.” Eren murmurs again. Levi’s expression didn’t change but he finally turned to face him.  
“Stop apologizing, if people ever saw us together they wouldn't even think you’re my fucking boss.”  
“Not for long.” Eren says, a sudden slightly melancholy tone creeping into his voice. “Remember...after this job you’re free.”  
Right. It’s not like Levi could have ever forgotten that. This was what he had been working for, what he had strived after for years and years. His 100th kill...his debt would finally be paid. Eren sighs heavily taking a step closer to the smaller man.  
“It’s going to be weird you know...not having you working for me anymore. We’ve been a team for so long.”  
“It wasn’t a goddamn team Eren. You told me what to do and I acted accordingly.”  
“I’ll miss you.” The words were met with silence. Levi didn’t answer and after a brief pause Eren continues his voice suddenly becoming softer. “Will you miss me?”  
“Perhaps.”  
“You’re going to need to do better then perhaps.” Eren says stepping closer still. Levi meets the boy with a stone cold gaze.  
“Perhaps will have to do for now.”  
Only seconds after those words part his lips he is being hoisted up against the vanity, Eren’s hands on his thighs as he presses his mouth to Levi’s in a desperate, breath stealing kiss. Levi’s hands find their way to Eren’s hair knotting in it tightly as he deepens the kiss, his chest rising and falling rapidly. What was Eren to Levi? The shorter man really had no idea. They certainly were not lovers, even the word friend would be a stretch. Levi used Eren to relieve tension and the boy, vise versa did the same to him. When they had first started doing this kind of thing Levi had been surprised by how experienced the boy seemed to be. There were a lot of things about Eren he didn’t know, and no matter how sweet or sincere the kid seemed to be Levi didn’t trust him with shit.  
After a moment Eren finally drew back, panting heavily.  
“Shit...Eren we don’t...have time.” Levi stares back at him through lidded eyes as he tries to downplay how heavily he is breathing.  
“Right...sorry.”  
“Stop fucking apologizing.” Eren gently lowers Levi who turns back to the mirror now to fix his hair.  
“Do you want me to go over your mission one more time before we go out there to meet Armin and Mikasa. We only have a few minutes before it’s time for us to operate phase one of the plan.”  
Levi had already heard it a million times but he knew Eren was going to be anxious about it all night if he didn’t talk through it.  
“Sure, yap away.”  
“Okay...well our target Erwin Smith, he’s the C.E.O of a mega corporation called Survey.Co. We aren’t entirely sure why our client wants him dead and his reputation ruined. All we know is there must be a pretty important reason if he is going to pay us the sum he offered before we took this job. Anyways, Erwin’s married but we heard he has a thing for men. Is he gay, bi, who the hell knows? You go in there, you seduce him, take a few dirty photos for the client to blackmail with, then you make it so it looks like he offed himself and no one questions a thing just like you’ve done with the others.”  
“Right. And then I’m free to go. I get to leave?”  
“Correct.”  
“Well then, unless you need to take a massive shit might I suggest we get out of this room before Armin has a breakdown about us not being at the party.”  
“Right, right. Let’s go.”  
With that the two set out into the hallway.

The party was in full boom by the time they got there. The room was packed, men in suits smoked while standing around a table dealing cards, small groups of women in skin tight dresses clustered around the bar, the whole area was filled with high pitched laughs and deafening chatter. Levi frowned. This is why he hated things like this. The small statured man catches sight of Armin and Mikasa right away. It was hard to not notice the dark haired girl in this crowd with the bright red scarf she had wrapped around her neck. She wore a striking dress of black thank clung to to her stunning form and was currently being gawked at by some guy with an undercut (the only thing stopping the guy from coming over was his freckled friend beside him who was pretty much holding him back). Mikasa was just someone that grabbed the attention of the room which was a stark difference to the man who stood beside her. One look at Armin would never give anyone a clue that he was at the head of an operation dealing with countless killings everyday. He wasn’t the actual leader of the whole thing, everyone knew that. The head of the operations hid behind the shadows, the closest person to him was Armin and no one knew if even he had ever seen his face. Everyone had just taken to calling the head of the agency ‘no name’. He would send his orders to Armin who in return would deliver them to the rest of the agency.The blonde steps forward now to greet the two.  
“Eren, Levi how nice of you to finally join us.” Eren flushes a deep red at this and casts Levi a quick, downcasted glance but Levi continues to stare straight ahead.  
“I don’t have time for this shit. Arlert where the fuck is this guy?”  
“Watch your language. You have to actually be charming tonight, remember?”  
“How could I forget?” Levi replies curtly.  
“You don’t have to be dick. Walk with me for a minute.” Armin offers him his hand and Levi begrudgingly accepts as they make their way into the party. After a moment Armin finally turns to him and speaks, his voice low.  
“Levi...do you really plan to leave after this?”  
“Yes.” The shorter male’s response is almost immediate and Armin grimaces slightly as the words leave his mouth.  
“Mikasa and I will miss you. You know that right? The agency has always been like a family to us and I know you were forced into this but...I thought maybe you might have started to feel that way too. I know Eren will-”  
“Don’t fucking talk you me about Eren.” Armin doesn’t respond to that. He just holds Levi’s gaze, staring back at the other man with something unreadable and dark in his eyes. Finally he speaks.  
“Alright, see that bar? I’ll need you to wait over there for a few moments, I still need to locate Smith. Once I do I’ll call you over and introduce you to him saying you are my business partner. You remember your alias right?”  
“How could I fucking forget?”  
“Good, I’ll try to be over in ten minutes.” Levi just rolls his eyes in response before making his way over to the crowded bar. This fucking sucked. Almost every one of these jobs was the same really, there would be some creepy ugly slob of an old guy (this one would be no exception), his wife couldn’t please him, Levi would step in, pull a few strings here and there, snap a quick photo, kill the guy and then be done. He had always fantasized that his 100th kill...his final kill….would somehow be different. Well, why should he even give a shit really-  
“Excuse me, can I buy you a drink?” Levi’s thought process was interrupted by a smooth, deep baritone. He looks up slowly to the speaker and can feel his heart practically skip a beat. The owner of the voice stands beside him and as Levi looks up at him he realizes that the man might actually be one of the most attractive people he has ever seen in his life. He stood there, too perfect to even be fucking real, chiseled jawline, piercing blue eyes, blonde hair smoothed back….the guy had to be some kind of model. Why the hell would he be talking to Levi? The shorter man suddenly becomes aware of the fact that though he had once been going unnoticed, thanks to the addition of the painstakingly attractive man, almost everyone was looking at the two of them. This was bad, this was really fucking bad. He couldn’t fuck up his final kill because he got distracted by some hot blonde.  
“No. I don’t swing that way. Leave me alone.” He says curtly. He expected the guy to say something more, men who looked like that probably didn’t get rejected very often. Instead the man just shrugs,  
“Sorry, you were just standing here all by yourself and I felt bad.” Levi’s mouth draws into a thin line. Oh, so this was a goddamn pitty drink. Fucking great. Despite this guys overwhelming attractiveness levels Levi was already starting to hate him. He just casts him a little glare.  
“Leave me alone.  
“Right...have a nice night.” With that the man turns and disappears into the crowd. The bar was filled with a hushed silence for a moment before the normal chatter starts up again. Sighing heavily Levi turns back to the bar tender.  
“Can you please give me a goddamn Bloody Mary.” The man at the counter nods before quickly moving to mix the drink. A few moments of silence pass before the bartender suddenly speaks.  
“You know, that was really something back there.” Levi arches a brow,  
“The fuck are you talking about?”  
The bartender shrugs finally passing him over the glass. Levi pretty much snatches it and within seconds has it to his lips as the man keeps talking.  
“I mean, most people wouldn’t have the balls to talk to Erwin Smith like that.”  
Levi nearly chokes on his drink.


End file.
